


A New Memory

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how new memories are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Memory

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A New Memory  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 180  
>  **Summary:** This is how new memories are made.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'memory' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html)

The mattress squeaked and bounced as Jim Kirk jerked awake and sat straight up in the bed, his chest heaved and sweat littered his brow.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just a bad dream.” Kirk rolled his eyes. _If that wasn’t the understatement of the year._ It was a nightmare one of many he’d had since escaping from that planet he had.... Kirk shook his head. He couldn’t think about it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep.” He tried to keep his voice low and steady hoping Spoke couldn’t hear the tremors in his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about it, he just wanted to forget it ever happened.

Without another word Spock raised up and pulled Kirk back down onto the bed. Slowly, he began to rain soft butterfly kisses along Kirk’s body.

“What are you doing?” Kirk whispered softly in the dark.

He could actually feel Spock’s smile against his skin as he whispered back. “I’m giving you a new memory.” 

And without another word Spock did just that.


End file.
